Flower High School
by Sansan Kurai
Summary: Mereka—yang terpilih dan dipilih—memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh murid biasa lainnya, yaitu—sebuah kutukan. / Super Junior fanfiction /
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N :_**** Sansan comeback! Setelah beberapa hari lalu update fanfic Oneshot. Kali ini saya kembali membuat fanfic ber-chapter. sebenarnya saya sudah cukup lelah dengan fanfic berchapter, tetapi apa boleh buat. sekarang yang bisa saya buat hanyalah ini.  
Well, sebenarnya kali ini saya akan membuat fanfic dengan genre friendship, tapi ternyata otak saya teracuni oleh musikal Saiyuki dan akhirnya muncullah kembali sang fantasy.  
Semoga ini juga dapat menghibur para penghuni screenplay.**

* * *

**_Flower High School©Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior©SM Entertainment_**

**_Friendship, Fantasy_**

**_2014_**

.

.

.

Flower High School adalah SMA asrama yang dibangun ratusan tahun lalu, tentu saja SMA ini berada di Seoul. Flower High School merupakan salah satu dari ke lima sekolah asrama terelit di Seoul. Sistem pendidikan di sekolah ini tak perlu diragukan, karena hampir setiap tahunnya sekolah ini menduduki peringkat pertama.

Selain pendidikannya yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, sekolah ini juga terkenal dengan para siswanya yang hebat dalam bidang seni. Entah itu musik, tari, teater ataupun vokal.

Sebagian besar murid di Flower High School hanya terfokus pada keahlian seni mereka. Bahkan tak banyak dari mereka yang mengesampingkan pendidikan mereka. Bukan karena mereka tak menyukai pelajaran-pelajaran semacam itu, tetapi karena mereka sudah terlalu hebat untuk masalah pendidikan. Jadi, para murid di sekolah itu tak pernah bersaing untuk masalah pendidikan. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam bidang kesenian, karena memang itu yang diunggulkan di sekolah itu.

Kepala Sekolah lah yang menentukan siapa yang sanggup dan tak sanggup, mampu dan tak mampu mengikuti kompetisi-kompetisi yang ada diluar. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengikuti kompetisi jika tak melalui sang Kepala Sekolah.

Dan satu hal lagi.

Ada satu hal yang hanya diketahui oleh Kepala Sekolah dan OSIS. Mereka—**yang terpilih dan dipilih**—memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh murid biasa lainnya, yaitu—**sebuah kutukan**.

* * *

**ϮFlower High SchoolϮ**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Aku dengar mereka akan kembali besok.."

"Apa mereka menang?"

"Mereka menang!"

"Aku dengar mereka kalah dari grup _dance_ yang ada di Jepang sana."

"Dari mana kau dengar? Bukankah mereka menang?"

Pagi itu suasana kantin terdengar sangat riuh. Mereka sibuk membicarakan grup _dance_ unggulan sekolah itu yang kini tengah bertanding di Jepang. Kemenangan memang selalu diraih oleh Flower High School, namun terdengar kabar bahwa grup unggulan mereka mengalami kekalahan dan itulah yang membuat suasana kantin pagi itu terdengar ramai.

"Jinki, kau kan ketua OSIS. Apa kau tak mendengar sesuatu tentang mereka?" Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan berwajah _childish_ menanyai pria berkaca mata dihadapannya yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Aku tak mendengar apapun, Taemin," jawab Jinki pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas yang ada ditanganya. Bahkan bubur yang ada dihadapannya pun tak dilirik olehnya. "Kau tanya saja pada Jonghyun atau _Diva_ kita itu. Siapa tahu mereka mendengar sesuatu. Biasanya kalau ada gosip seperti itu, mereka berdua yang akan langsung mendengarnya."

"Sayangnya aku belum melihat mereka pagi ini," jawab Taemin sembari menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap Jinki dengan malas. "Apa kau tak berfikir bahwa mereka terlalu sering bermain-main?"

"Walau pun mereka seperti itu, tugas mereka pasti selesai tepat waktu. Jadi aku tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Kau benar-benar tak mendengar berita apapun tentang _H2_?" Taemin menatap Jinki penuh harap.

"Tak ada berita apapun tentang mereka."

"Minho! Pagi~~ Sarapan?" Taemin menunjuk _spagheti_nya sembari menatap pria tinggi dihadapannya yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Minho. "Jadi, ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi begini begitu ramai?"

"Yang aku dengar _H2_ kalah dalam kompetisi kali ini," jawab Taemin dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ini benar-benar sangat langka bukan?"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pasti." Jinki kini meletakkan kertas-kertas ditangannya dan menatap Taemin tajam. Sedangkan Taemin hanya terkekeh pelan. "Jikapun mereka kalah, pasti Kepala Sekolah akan memberitahuku atau Shindong _hyung_. Jadi selama belum ada ucapan apapun dari Kepala Sekolah ataupun pengumuman dari Shindong _hyung_, sebaiknya kalian diam saja!"

"Hey! Aku kan tidak mengatakan apapun!" Minho berseru kesal sembari menatap Jinki.

"Pergi sana!" Taemin mendorong pelan pundak Minho tiba-tiba dan itu benar-benar membuat Minho kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi! Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" seru Minho.

"Apa kau tak lihat gadis-gadis disana yang terus memandangimu itu?" Taemin menunjuk segerombolan gadis-gadis dengan dagunya. "Tak usah menoleh, kau bisa membuat mereka mimisan nanti."

Minho menatap Taemin tajam, sedangkan Taemin hanya terkekeh.

"Aku ke ruang OSIS," ucap Jinki sembari membawa mangkuk bubur beserta kertas-kertas tadi. Tak lupa ia meraih tas yang sedari tadi tersampir di kursi tempatnya duduk.

"_Bye bye_.." ucap Taemin sembari melambaikan garpu yang ada ditangannya, tak lupa senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya ia kembangkan. Taemin beralih menatap Minho. "Pergi sana!"

Taemin kembali mengusir Minho dan mau tak mau Minho pun menyingkir dari meja itu dan mengikuti langkah cepat Jinki. Taemin mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar.

"Saatnya menikmati sarapan dengan tenang," bisik Taemin.

* * *

**ϮFlower High SchoolϮ**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Haruskah kau memanjangkan rambut hitammu itu dan memakai gaun seperti itu?" Seorang pria tampan berambut perak tengah menatap seorang gadis—ahh~ ralat.. maksudku.. seorang pria dengan dandanan bak seorang gadis. Pria berambut perak itu mendengus pelan saat tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Dari dulu Heechul memang suka berpenampilan seperti itu," sahut seorang pria berambut keemasan sembari menunjuk pria yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian keduanya. "Apa kau tak tahu itu, Siwon?" Pria berambut emas itu melirik sejenak pria tampan disisinya. "Dia tak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini di sekolahnya dulu. Aku rasa dia cukup senang dengan sekolah ini karena kitalah yang menentukan apa yang kita lakukan dijam pelajaran kita."

"Kau benar Kibum," angguk Siwon. "Sekolah ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Tak ada sekolahan yang diatur muridnya kecuali sekolah ini. Tak ada guru, tak ada jam pelajaran. Hanya ada kebebasan. Benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Karena kita memiliki _itu_," ucap Heechul—sang pria berambut hitam panjang. "Jika kita tak memiliki _itu_, kita tak mungkin bisa sebebas ini. Dan menurutku, tanggung jawab kita cukup berat. Kita harus membawa kemenangan untuk sekolah ini sebagai balasannya."

"Kau bilang itu berat?" dengus Siwon. Kibum hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Apa yang kita lakukan tak seberat yang lain. Yang kita lakukan hanya akting, tak lebih dari itu."

"Lalu.. yang lain seberat apa?" tanya Heechul sembari memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Contoh saja _H2_," ucap Kibum. "Mereka bisa saja mematahkan tangan dan kaki mereka jika tak hati-hati melakukan—"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _H2_." Siwon memotong ucapan Kibum dan membuat Kibum menatapnya tajam. "Aku dengar mereka kalah dikompetisi kali ini."

"Benarkah?" Heechul berujar pelan sembari memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. "Pantas saja aku dengar ada murid baru di sekolah ini.."

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan.

Heechul hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya saat mendengar seruan keduanya.

"Kurasa dia akan menjadi santapan terlezatku.." desis Heechul.

* * *

**ϮFlower High SchoolϮ**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Shindong.. ada berita apa pagi ini? Di kantin ramai sekali." Seorang pria bertubuh kekar menanyai pria gembul dihadapannya yang tengah sibuk memainkan _ipod_nya. Mereka berada di taman sekolah yang kini masih terlihat sepi. Mereka berdua duduk diatas rumput hijau dengan nyaman.

"Tidak ada," geleng Shindong. "Bukankah kau dan Leeteuk yang selalu lebih dulu mendapatkan informasi terbaru dari pada aku? Mata dan telinga kalian disinikan sangat banyak."

"Yahh~ aku memang mendengar kalau _H2_ kalah dalam kompetisi kali ini."

"Kau sudah memastikannya pada Leeteuk?" tanya Shindong sembari melirik pria kekar dihadapannya yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Leeteuk tak mengucapkan apapun sejak _H2_ pergi ke Jepang. Dia seakan tak peduli dengan mereka lagi."

"Apakah sampai seperti itu?" tanya Shindong dengan suara berbisik. "Bukankah kalian sangat dekat? Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Hanya gara-gara masalah kecil _itu_?"

"Sssttt~ Sudah! Kau tak usah membahas itu lagi. Jika Leeteuk mendengarnya, matilah kita."

"Kau yang mati, beruang!" sembur Shindong.

"_Mwo_?! Dasar gorila!"

"Kau yang gorila!"

"Kangin! Shindong! Bisakah kalian diam!" Kedua pria bertubuh besar itu menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung terdiam saat melihat sosok itu tengah menatap mereka garang. "Sepagi ini sudah membuat keributan! Memang tak ada pekerjaan lain!"

"Ada kabar apa, Leeteuk?" tanya Shindong cepat tanpa mempedulikan omelan Leeteuk.

"Tak ada," jawab Leeteuk singkat sembari duduk disisi Shindong. Seperti biasa, Leeteuk memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Bagi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tak akan mau mendekatinya. Namun berbeda dengan kedua pria bertubuh besar yang sudah menemani Leeteuk sejak berada ditingkat pertama hingga tingkat ketiga ini.

"Kau.. mendengar sesuatu tentang _H2_?" tanya Kangin.

"Tak ada." Kembali Leeteuk menjawab dengan singkat dan itu membuat keduanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Shindong dan Kangin saling melirik sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan.

_Apa dia mendengarkan percakapan tadi?_

"Ada anak baru di sekolah ini," ujar Leeteuk dan itu membuat Shindong serta Kangin terperangah. Pasalnya, Flower High School tak pernah menerima siswa baru saat pertengahan semester seperti ini.

"Siapa?" Kangin serta Shindong menatap Leeteuk lekat.

"Aku dengar dia pindahan dari Cina," jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah datarnya. "Keahliannya _dance_."

"A—apa?" Kangin dan Shindong kembali saling menatap.

"Jadi.. kurasa berita itu memang benar," ucap Kangin lambat-lambat. "_H2_ benar-benar kalah dalam kompetisi itu!"

"Walau aku tak peduli mereka menang atau kalah, tapi kurasa bukan itu alasannya kenapa _tua bangka_ itu mau menerima murid baru dipertengahan semester ini. Dia akan membuat kacau semuanya!" Leeteuk berujar sedikit emosi dan Kangin pun menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Jadi.. apa alasannya?" tanya Kangin.

"Dia memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh murid lain di sekolah ini," jawab Leeteuk dengan raut wajah serius.

"Dia memiliki _itu_?" tanya Shindong. Leeteuk dengan pelan menganggukkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Kangin serta Shindong terdiam.

"_Tua bangka_ itu tak mengetahui apapun tentang kalian!" geram Leeteuk. "Semuanya akan kacau jika ia menambahkan orang-orang seperti _kalian_ lagi!"

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan," saran Shindong. "Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri pusing."

"Bagaimana aku tak memikirkannya?!" gertak Leeteuk. "Kalian tanggung jawabku! Dan sekarang _tua bangka_ itu menambahkan seorang lagi! Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku! Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan hidupku hanya untuk melerai kalian!"

"Apa kau yakin dia memiliki _itu_?" tanya Kangin. Ia ternyata cukup meresapi apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Mana ku tahu!" desis Leeteuk.

"Nah~ Karena kau belum mengetahuinya, lebih baik kau tak usah memikirkannya," ucap Shindong. "Belum tentu sang anak baru memiliki _itu_."

"Kalian semua benar-benar merepotkan!" gerutu Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah.." desah Kangin lelah. "Kau yang dipilih dan kita yang terpilih, jadi lebih baik jalani saja."

Leeteuk mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Kangin yang ternyata tak cukup untuk meredakan emosinya yang kini tengah meluap-luap.

* * *

**ϮFlower High SchoolϮ**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Blub blub blub_

Tabung-tabung reaksi tengah mengeluarkan asap-asap berwarna putih. Seorang pria berkulit pucat berambut hitam dengan jas putih serta kaca mata minus yang menghiasi wajahnya kini tengah mengamati tabung-tabung reaksi itu. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kirinya nampak memeluk sebuah boneka kucing berwarna ungu dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk membelai kepala sang boneka.

"Kyu, kau sedang apa?"

Pria itu menoleh dan wajah datarnya pun berubah menjadi ceria.

"Ohh~ Boneka-boneka ku akhirnya kembali!" sambut Kyuhyun sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil kami dengan boneka, bukan? Panggil aku Ryeowook dan panggil dia Sungmin!" Seorang pria berambut coklat nampak menyahut sembari menggerutu. Sedangkan pria berambut merah disisinya hanya mendesah pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap pria berambut coklat itu dengan sebal.

"Tapi kalian kan bonekaku!" sungut Kyuhyun. "Hanya kalian yang mau datang kemari untuk bermain. Selain kalian tak ada lagi yang mau datang kemari."

"Karena kau itu aneh," sambar pria berambut merah.

"Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia menatap kedua pria dihadapannya. "Kenapa kalian sangat menyebalkan hari ini? Apa ada berita mengejutkan?"

"Makannya, sekali-sekali pergilah keluar," sahut Ryeowook.

"Tak-mem-bu-tuh-kan-nya!" eja Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat boneka kucingnya tepat didepan wajah Ryeowook.

"Berarti kau juga tak butuh apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana," ucap Ryeowook.

"_Ya_! Kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak!" geram Kyuhyun sembari menarik-narik telinga sang boneka dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah.. jangan ribut," lerai Sungmin. "Ada dua berita yang kami dengar. Pertama, _H2_ kalah dalam kompetisi _dance_ di Jepang. Yang kedua, ada murid baru dikelas 3-3."

"_Mwo?!_ Tidak mungkin!" seru Kyuhyun sembari meremas boneka yang ada ditangannya dengan gemas. Kaca mata minusnya melorot hingga ke ujung hidungnya. "Memang Kepala Sekolah sudah gila memasukkan murid baru dipertengahan semester ini?! Dia bisa membuat _sang pendoa_ kita darah tinggi! Belum lagi dia masuk kelas 3-3. Dia akan membuat gempar _hitam _dan _putih_!"

"Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu, Kyu," ucap Ryeowook sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mana pernah kau tak sependapat denganku!" sembur Kyuhyun. Ryeowook melotot kearah Kyuhyun sembari mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dengan gemas.

"Aku yakin dia juga memiliki _itu_," ucap Ryeowook. "Jika tidak, mana mungkin Kepala Sekolah mengijinkannya masuk.

"Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti," ucap Sungmin tenang. "Toh kita juga tak rugi atau pun untung dengan situasi ini."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowool menganggukkan kepalanya.

_**_to be continued_**_

_maaf, masih sangat amburadul.. ini dibuat ditengah-tengah jam istirahat kerja dan belum sepenuhnya saya edit.  
jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review..  
hanya sekedar info.. kemungkinan saya tak akan bisa mengupdate fanfic secepat dulu.. paling cepat adalah 2 minggu dan paling lama bisa sampai 1 atau 2 bulan..  
jadi yang berkenan silahkan menunggu, jika tidak saya mengucapkan '__**arigatou.. sayounara..**_'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flower High School©Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior©SM Entertainment_**

**_Friendship, Fantasy_**

**_2014_**

.

.

.

* * *

_Cerita sebelumnya_..

"Aku yakin dia juga memiliki _itu_," ucap Ryeowook. "Jika tidak, mana mungkin Kepala Sekolah mengijinkannya masuk.

"Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti," ucap Sungmin tenang. "Toh kita juga tak rugi atau pun untung dengan situasi ini."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

_Cerita selanjutnya_..

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Murid-murid di Flower High School telah mulai kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Namun tak begitu dengan mereka yang dipilih dan terpilih. Mereka semua diharapkan berkumpul di aula sebelum kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

Pintu aula terbuka dan yang pertama kali masuk adalah Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Keduanya berjalan dengan santai tanpa saling berucap. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Heechul, Siwon dan juga Kibum. Ketiganya berjalan dengan angkuh dan itu membuat Ryeowook serta Sungmin mendengus pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengar itu," ucap Heechul sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok yang berada di seberang Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Ia masih mengenakan gaun yang pagi tadi dipakainya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli," sahut Sungmin cuek.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sungmin!" gertak Siwon.

Pintu aula kembali terbuka dan membuat mereka menoleh. Kedua pria bertubuh besar itu—Kangin dan Shindong—masuk sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kangin menatap sekeliling dan terdiam saat melihat sosok berambut hitam panjang disisi Siwon.

"Kangin! Ayo!" Shindong menyenggol lengan Kangin dan Kangin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Siwon mendekati Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Dimana Leeteuk?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kami tak menemukannya," jawab Shindong.

"Mungkin sedang— Kyu?!"

Sungmin berseru pelan saat melihat sosok berjubah putih masuk melalu pintu aula. Kyuhyun datang bersama dengan boneka kucingnya. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah dan itu membuat mereka yang ada disana terperangah.

"Apa yang membuatmu keluar dari sana?" tanya Ryeowook yang sepenuhnya belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku rasa akan ada yang menarik," jawab Kyuhyun. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Wow~ Ilmuan gila kita keluar, sepertinya kau siap untuk kami bunuh.." ejek Heechul. "Atau jangan-jangan kau akan menyebarkan virus gilamu itu pada kami? Cih!"

"Jika kau mau, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Kyuhyun ceria.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani!" tantang Kibum. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengar tantangan itu.

"Kyu.. sudahlah," ucap Ryeowook sembari menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan buat masalah disini."

Pintu aula kembali terbuka dan mereka kembali menoleh ke arah pintu. Semuanya terdiam saat melihat lima orang pria masuk, mereka adalah para OSIS. Mereka berdiri di antara kelompok Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"Dimana Leeteuk?" tanya Jinki.

"Disini.. _hosh_.. _hosh_.." Leeteuk muncul dalam keadaan kehabisan nafas dan berkeringat. Sepertinya ia habis berlari dari tempat yang cukup jauh. Setelah bisa mengontrol nafasnya, Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kangin dan Shindong yang berada diantara Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan cepat.." ucap Jinki. "Malam ini _H2_ akan kembali dari Jepang. Mereka telah membuat Kepala Sekolah kita marah besar karena kalah dalam kompetisi di Jepang kemarin. Setelah mereka kembali ke sini, kau harus menghukum mereka seberat-beratnya, Leeteuk." Jinki menatap Leeteuk yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selanjutnya, ada 2 hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui. Yesung, _master voice_ kita kembali setelah setahun yang lalu ia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat didadanya dalam pertarungan konyol itu." Jinki menatap Kyuhyun dingin, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengembangkan senyumnya seakan ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Heechul sendiri seakan sudah ingin menerkam Kyuhyun hidup-hidup. "Ia akan sampai di asrama malam ini juga."

"Yang terakhir, besok pagi akan ada murid baru di kelas kalian. Dia yang akan menggantikan posisi _H2_ selama _H2_ menjalani masa hukuman mereka."

"Tunggu!" Leeteuk menyela dengan nada tegas dan itu membuat mereka semua menatap Leeteuk ingin tahu, namun juga ada yang menatapnya sinis. "Bukankah ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya? Apa dia juga memiliki _itu_?"

"Ya.. dia memilikinya, sama seperti yang lain," jawab Key dingin. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Leeteuk. "Kalian akan membuat kacau semuanya! Kalian lihat saja nanti! Aku tak akan mau menyia-nyiakan hidupku hanya untuk melerai kalian! Kalian yang membuat masalah, kenapa harus aku yang menyelesaikannya!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Leeteuk!" gertak Jonghyun. "Kau sudah gagal menjaga mereka tahun lalu. Kami tak ingin ada kegagalan lagi kali ini!"

"AKU TAK AKAN GAGAL JIKA KALIAN SEMUA TAK EGOIS!" raung Leeteuk sembari menatap mereka semuanya dengan emosi. "Aku tak seperti kalian yang bisa bertahan hidup selama mungkin. Aku hanya manusia biasa dan tak memiliki kekuatan apapun selain barang yang diberikan oleh _tua bangka_ itu. Apa yang kalian harapkan dariku? Aku hanya bisa menghentikan kalian dengan mantra, tak lebih dari itu. Kecuali jika kalian benar-benar ingin membunuhku."

Perlahan Leeteuk berjalan meninggalkan aula.

"_Pendoa_ kita jiwanya sedang tak stabil," gumam Kyuhyun. Dibelakangnya Sungmin terkekeh pelan sedangkan Ryeowook menyenggol keduanya agar kembali diam.

"Malam ini kalian semua dilarang berkeliaran di areal sekolah," perintah Minho. "Kami sudah memberikan pengumuman pada seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Jadi kami minta kalian semua tidak meninggalkan asrama."

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini," ucap Jinki. "Kembali ke asrama kalian."

Mereka pun segera berhamburan keluar aula. Kangin serta Shindong segera pergi mencari Leeteuk. Ingin membuat perasaan Leeteuk lebih baik.

"Itu.. di sana.."

Shindong menunjuk siluet Leeteuk yang kini tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu sembari menatap langit yang mulai menghitam.

"Leeteuk.." panggil Kangin pelan. Leeteuk tak merespon panggilan itu dan membuat Kangin mendesah pelan. "Leeteuk.. maaf jika kami semerepotkan itu.. Aku tahu, tugasmu cukup berat. Itulah kenapa aku dan Shindong tak pernah ingin jauh darimu. Karena kami tak ingin kau semakin kesulitan mengawasi kami semua. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun juga sama seperti itu. Mereka tak ingin ikut campur ursan orang lain lagi setelah apa yang terjadi tahun lalu. Mereka takut jika mereka melukai orang lain lagi. Walau itu kesalahan kami, tapi pasti kau yang akan dihukum oleh Kepala Sekolah."

Mendengar itu, Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kangin serta Shindong menatapnya dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Kutukan ini.. sebenarnya juga sangat menyiksa kami.." ucap Shindong sembari menatap tangan kanannya yang terangkat di depan dada. "Sangat sulit mengendalikan kekuatan ini jika situasi tengah sangat buruk. Itu sangat menyiksa kami."

"Tapi.. kami bisa bertahan karena ada dirimu," sambung Kangin. "Kau yang mengawasi kami.. selalu bisa menghentikan kami disaat kami hampir mencapai batas. Membuat kami bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia-manusia itu. Sekarang yang harus kau fikirkan adalah Heechul, Kibum dan juga Siwon. Serta Yesung yang akan kembali malam ini. Untuk _H2_, kau tak perlu ambil pusing. Kami yang akan menjaganya saat kau mengawasi yang lain."

"Kembalilah ke kamar kalian," perintah Leeteuk pelan sembari kembali menatap langit malam. "Aku ingin sendiri."

"Baiklah.."

Setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain disana, Kangin serta Shindong pergi menuju asrama mereka. Meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri.

Leeteuk terus saja terdiam walau Kangin dan Shindong sudah tak terlihat. Ia merasa sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa harus dirinya yang melakukan semua itu. Dan semua itu terjadi saat ia dinobatkan menjadi murid Flower High School.

.

.

_2 tahun yang lalu_..

_"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menghuni kelas 1-3," ucap Kepala Sekolah sembari mengambil gulungan kertas yang ada di atas mimbar. Ia menatap murid-murid baru yang berada di dalam aula ini. "Donghae.."_

_Seorang pria berambut biru bangkit dari bangkunya dan segera maju kedepan. Sang Kepala Sekolah nampak menyunggingkan senyumnya._

_"Eunhyuk.."_

_Kini giliran seorang pria berambut hijau bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengambil posisi disebelah Donghae._

_"Heechul.."_

_"Kangin.."_

_"Kibum.."_

_"Kyuhyun.."_

_"Ryeowook.."_

_"Shindong.."_

_"Siwon.."_

_"Sungmin.."_

_"Yesung.."_

_"Dan yang terakhir.. Leeteuk.."_

_Seorang anak muda dengan wajah tanpa polos maju kedepan dan berdiri disisi Yesung. Ia terlihat amat tenang. Rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang nampak menutupi matanya._

_"Baiklah.. Yang lain bisa pilih kelas kalian sendiri.. Dan sekarang, silahkan kembali ke asrama kalian. OSIS dan murid kelas 1-3 harap tetap berada disini."_

_Perintah dari sang Kepala Sekolah itu segera dilakukan, hingga tak mencapai hitungan 60 detik aula itu sudah kembali sunyi._

_"Kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku meminta kalian untuk tinggal?" tanya Kepala Sekolah sembari mendekati ke-13 murid yang kini berdiri dengan tegak._

_"Karena kutukan itu, eoh?" tanya Heechul tanpa basa-basi._

_"Tepat sekali!" sahut Kepala Sekolah sembari menepukkan tangannya sekali. "Nama kalian sudah terdaftar di sekolah ini jauh sebelum kalian menyadari bahwa kalian memiliki kutukan itu."_

_"Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit bebas," gumam Eunhyuk._

_"Ya.. disini kalian memang bebas melakukan apapun yang kalian suka.. tetapi.." Kepala Sekolah menatap mereka tajam lalu berhenti pada pria polos yang berdiri paling ujung. Mereka semua pun mengikuti arah pandang sang Kepala Sekolah. "..kalian tak diijinkan menyentuh mereka yang tak terkutuk. Walau hanya sedikit kalian menyentuh mereka, kau akan dihukum seberat-beratnya. Dan Leeteuk yang akan mengawasi kalian."_

_"Apa kau yakin dengan itu, Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Heechul sembari terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya dia tak akan sanggup melakukannya."_

_"Dialah yang terpilih. Sanggup ataupun tak sanggup, dia tetap harus melakukannya."_

_Kepala Sekolah menyeringai sembari menatap Leeteuk intens. Sedangkan Leeteuk tetap memasang wajah datarnya._

.

.

"Sial!" Leeteuk memaki pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membukanya. "Seharusnya aku tak semarah itu tadi.."

Leeteuk kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan saat melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit sana. Cukup lama ia memandang langit hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama karena udara malam semakin dingin.

"Beruntungnya diriku kau hanya sendiri sekarang.."

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam saat melihat sosok pria berambut ungu dihadapannya. Leeteuk menyeringai.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga, Yesung. Tak kurasa kau kembali secepat ini," ucap Leeteuk. Pria berambut ungu itu tertawa pelan sembari menatap Leeteuk sinis.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi?"

"Kau mau melakukannya sekarang? Kau bercanda!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" ejek Yesung.

"Dengar! Aku sedang tak ada _mood_ untuk meladenimu malam ini. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan lain kali saja."

Leeteuk berjalan pergi melewati Yesung, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yesung mencengkeram lengan kirinya dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"Lepas!" perintah Leeteuk tegas. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau koma lagi nanti."

"Kau mengancamku?!"

"Tidak, hanya memperingatkan.." ucap Leeteuk tenang. "Sekarang, lepaskan!"

"Haruskah aku mendengarkan _pendoa_ sepertimu?" ejek Yesung. "Aku heran kenapa mereka lebih takut pada dirimu dari pada kami."

"Kenapa kau tak tanyakan sendiri pada mereka? Sekarang lepaskan, aku ingin istirahat." Leeteuk menatap Yesung tajam. Namun Yesung membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis. Ia semakin erat mencengkeram lengan Leeteuk.

"Lepas!"

"Jika aku menolaknya?" sahut Yesung.

Mendengar sahutan Yesung, Leeteuk segera memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke wajah Yesung. Yesung yang tak siap menerima pukulan itu nampak terhuyung dan menatap Leeteuk geram.

"Leeteuk! Yesung! Kenapa kalian masih diluar? Cepat masuk ke asrama kalian!"

Suara yang begitu dingin itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Jinki, sang ketua OSIS menatap mereka tanpa berkedip. Dengan enggan Yesung melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempat itu smbari berdecih pelan. Selang beberapa detik Leeteuk pun menyusul kepergian Yesung.

"Ingat Leeteuk, aku tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah lagi di sekolah ini. Jadi awasi mereka dengan ketat dan jangan buat masalah!" perintah Jinki saat Leeteuk berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Berisik!" desis Leeteuk. Namun dalam hati ia cukup berterima kasih pada Jinki karena telah melepaskannya dari Yesung.

Leeteuk berjalan santai menuju asramanya. Namun pikirannya sedang tak berada bersama dirinya saat ini. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian setahun yang lalu yang hampir saja membuat dirinya mati.

.

.

_Halaman belakang asrama Flower High School terlihat cukup menegangkan malam hari ini. Pasalnya, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun serta Ryeowook tengah berkumpul disana. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, mereka terlihat tengah menahan emosi masing-masing._

_"Jadi.. intinya kalian lebih menuruti pendoa sialan itu dari pada panggilan kalian?" Yesung bertanya sembari menatap Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian._

_"Bukankah itu terserah kami?! Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan? Kau tak ada hubungan apapun denganku! Jadi jangan pernah mengaturku!" raung Kyuhyun._

_"Ho..oh.. jadi begitu.." ucap Yesung sembari menyeringai. "Jadi intinya kau lebih memilih pendoa sialan itu dari pada jati dirimu yang sebenarnya?"_

_"Ada apa ini?"_

_Keempat orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Leeteuk, Kangin serta Shindong menatap mereka. Menuntun penjelasan atas apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini._

_"Bukan urusanmu!" desis Yesung._

_"Aku sangat berharap seperti itu," ucap Leeteuk sembari berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Shindong serta Kangin mengikutinya dari belakang. "Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sampai kita lulus dari sekolah sialan ini. Jadi, selama masih ada aku, kalian tidak bisa melakukan semuanya dengan bebas. Apa lagi jika kalian ingin saling membunuh seperti ini."_

_"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, bukan urusanmu!" raung Yesung sembari berlari menerjang Leeteuk. Shindong serta Kangin menjauh dari sisi Leeteuk. Yesung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan siap memukul Leeteuk dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah terkepal erat. Yesung semakin mendekat. Leeteuk mendesah pelan dan sedang berniat untuk menyingkir saat tiba-tiba dadanya terasa amat sakit. Ternyata Yesung tak berniat untuk memukulnya melainkan menyayatnya dengan tiba-tiba. Terlihat dari sebuah pisau bernoda darah yang berada ditangan kanan Yesung saat ini. Melihat noda darah itu, Yesung pun menyeringai._

_"Leeteuk!"_

_Kangin serta Shindong berhamburan kearah Leeteuk sebelum tubuh Leeteuk sempat menyentuh rumput._

_"Uhuk!"_

_Leeteuk memuntahkan darah kental berwarna hitam dan Kangin pun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat itu. Belum lagi luka sayat yang ada didada Leeteuk terlihat cukup dalam._

_"Leeteuk!" panggil Shindong sembari mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk yang ada didekapannya. Leeteukpun kini mulai kejang. "Bertahanlah! Kangin! Jangan diam saja! Cepat tutup lukanya!"_

_Seakan tersadar, Kangin mulai menumpangkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas luka Leeteuk. Disisi Sungmin mulai menyerang Yesung tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun serta Ryeowook menonton pertarungan itu dengan geram._

_Yesung mulai bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan cepat Sungmin. Yesung menggeram pelan saat Sungmin terus menyerangnya dengan api tanpa henti. Tak ada celah baginya untuk menyerang Sungmin._

_"Berhentilah menghindar!" seru Sungmin sembari membuka telapak tangannya dan sesaat kemudian muncullah bola api berwarna orange kemerahan disana. Yesung berdecih dan mengangkat pisaunya yang masih terdapat darah Leeteuk. Dilemparnya pisau itu bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang melemparkan bola api ditangannya._

_Pisau itu menembus bola api milik Sungmin dan terus meluncur tepat kewajah Sungmin. Sungmin mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya melompat kesamping kiri untuk menghindari pisau itu. Sama dengan Yesung yang melompat kearah sebaliknya untuk menghindari bola api milik Sungmin._

_"Show time.." desis Yesung sembari mengangkat tangannya. Disela-sela jarinya terdapat 6 buah pisau. Sesaat Yesung terdiam dan detik berikutnya ia melempar semua pisau itu tepat kearah Sungmin. Pisau itu meluncur dengan cepat dan Sungmin yang sudah menyadari hal itu segera menghindar._

_"Argh!"_

_Sungmin mengerang pelan saat salah satu pisau itu menancap dikaki kirinya. Ternyata ia kurang cepat menghindari pisau-pisau itu. Melihat Sungmin yang terluka, Ryeowook pun segera maju dan berhadapan dengan Yesung._

_"Kau.. lemah.. mau apa?!" ejek Yesung._

_"Sial!" raung Ryeowook dan ia pun mulai menyerang Yesung terlebih dahulu. Namun belum sempat Ryeowook menyentuh Yesung, Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang dari hadapan Ryeowook dan itu membuat Ryeowook menggeram pelan._

_Srett!_

_"Argh!"_

_Ryeowook mengerang pelan saat merasakan kedua kakinya terayat._

_"Sudah ku bilang kau itu lemah.." ejek Yesung yang kini telah berdiri tepat dibelakang Ryeowook._

_"Jangan senang dulu! Masih ada aku disini.."_

_Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya namun ia terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang menembus dadanya. Kyuhyun kini berdiri dihadapannya sembari menyeringai. Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati tangan kanan Kyuhyun telah menembus dadanya kini._

_"K—kau.. si—sial!"_

.

.

"Melamun?"

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya di lorong yang sepi itu dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Ia mendesah pelan saat mendapati Sungmin tengah bersandar ketembok sembari menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu," ucap Leeteuk dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kudengar Yesung sudah bertemu denganmu," ucap Sungmin dan itu membuat langkah Leeteuk kembali terhenti.

"Sepertinya apapun yang terjadi ditempat ini akan selalu sampai ditelingamu terlebih dahulu," ucap Leeteuk tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, berhati-hatilah," ujar Sungmin pelan. "Walau masih ada OSIS dan Kepala Sekolah ditempat ini, namun besar kemungkinan jika mereka akan memperebutkan anak baru itu."

"Heechul, Siwon, Yesung dan Kibum maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Siapa lagi makhluk ditempat ini yang suka membuat masalah?" Sungmin mendengus pelan. "Aku dan yang lain akan membantumu jika keadaan benar-benar sudah sangat terdesak. Namun kami akan tetap diam selama kau masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Ingat Leeteuk, aku juga tak ingin kejadian lalu terulang lagi."

"Dengar! Aku tak selemah itu, Sungmin!" Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin tajam. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Sekuat apapun dirimu, kau masih kalah jauh dibanding dengan kami," sahut Sungmin.

"Berisik!" geram Leeteuk dan ia mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sungmin. "Haruskah aku mendengarkan kata-kata itu darimu! Tanpa kau ucapkan sekeras itu pun aku tahu itu!"

"Oh.. Leeteuk.. kami sedang akan menjemputmu.."

Leeteuk mendongak dan mendapati Kangin serta Shindong tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Leeteuk pun pergi melewati kedua orang itu. Kangin dan Shindong mendesah pelan dan berbalik untuk mengikuti langkah cepat Leeteuk.

"Tidak terjadi hal buruk kurasa," bisik Kangin pada Shindong yang ada disisinya.

"Ya.. tapi sepertinya ia sedang tak ingin diganggu.." Shindong pun menanggapinya dengan berbisik. "Menjaga dia tetap hidup kurasa itu yang terpenting.."

"Kalau begitu kita awasi Heechul dan yang lain.."

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sembari menatap punggung Leeteuk yang kian menjauh.

_to be continued.._

.

.

.

* * *

_hyaaaa~ fanfic apa ini? sepertinya semakin tak jelas saja.. mianhae... :(  
saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada diotak saya hingga membuat fanfiction seaneh dan setidak jelas ini._

_bagaimana? apakah masih perlu dilanjut atau dihentikan saja?  
semuanya tergantung kalian.._

_well,, respon kalian sebenarnya bagus-bagus.. gomawooooo...  
hanya saja.. entah kenapa sepertinya fanfic ini malah jadi aneh.. huuhuuuu..._


End file.
